Ainsi va la vie
by Castielific
Summary: Le retour à la vie de deux vrais héros


AINSI VA LA VIE

auteur: sganzy

e-mail: http/sganzy27.monsite.wanadoo.fr

Disclamer: pas à moi pas de sous

Genre: romance, drame

Bonne lecture...

Les yeux clos, la jeune femme se resserra contre le corps à ses côtés, se laissant portée par la respiration de son partenaire et le bien être qu'il lui procurait.

Elle était bien ici.

Elle voudrait y rester. Pour l'éternité...

Malheureusement la vie en avait choisit autrement.

Déjà l'homme remuait dans son sommeil, preuve qu'il allait se réveiller. Que tout allait se terminer.

Une boule douloureuse se forma dans la gorge de la jeune femme.

Retenant ses larmes, elle ouvrit les paupières.

Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme qui n'était à présent plus qu'à demi endormi.

Elle se laissa aller à sa contemplation. Elle tenta d'enregistrer chaque détail de cet instant. Elle voulait s'en souvenir précisément car ça ne serait bientôt plus que cela...un souvenir...

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Ils venaient de passer une semaine de vacance ensemble. Une semaine parfaite. Une semaine avec lui. Une semaine bravant les interdits.

Pendant une semaine, elle avait pu goûter au bonheur parfait, à l'amour parfait.

À présent elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir s'en passer...

Sera-t-elle capable de reprendre sa vie solitaire après avoir connu le bonheur de la vie à deux. De la vie avec lui. Auprès de lui.

Elle inspira profondément, réprimant difficilement un sanglot.

Les bras protecteurs de son amant se resserrèrent autour d'elle alors qu'il déposait un baiser léger dans ses cheveux.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il ne soit pas ainsi. Qu'il ne soit pas aussi parfait qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Ainsi ça aurait été plus facile de se séparer de lui, de rétablir ces limites bien définies entre eux.

Mais il était parfait. Il était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle osait imaginé parfois le soir avant de s'endormir. Mille fois mieux.

Elle avait pu goûter à sa perfection. Et voilà qu'ils devaient se séparer.

S, un sanglot dans la voix: je ne veux pas...

J, dans un murmure: je sais.

De nouveau, il resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle nicha son visage au creux de son cou alors que quelques larmes échappaient à son contrôle.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Enlacés, s'enivrant de l'odeur de l'autre, gravant le moindre détail dans leur mémoire.

C'est alors que la sonnerie du réveil vint briser leur rêve, les faisant sursauter. Les larmes qui s'étaient asséché furent immédiatement remplacées par d'autres. Les yeux de l'homme s'humidifièrent à leur tour. Mais il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne le devait pas. Il devait rester fort. Pour elle. Pour eux.

Il inspira un grand coup et son coeur se serra alors qu'il relâchait son étreinte autour de la jeune femme.

Elle releva lentement le visage vers lui. Ses yeux mouillés le bouleversèrent. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

Fort. Pour elle.

J: je suis désolé...carter.

À ces mots, la jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. Lui même avait du lutter pour ne pas prononcer son prénom.

Elle se détacha de lui, sans pour autant s'éloigner.

S: vous n'avez jamais pensé que...

J: non

S: et si je...

J: non.

Le regard océan s'assombrit soudain. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'espérait pas.

Elle aurait bravé tous les interdits pour lui. Elle aurait renoncé à tout pour lui.

Mais il ne voulait rien de tout ça.

Semblant capter son désarroi, il passa une main douce et rassurante sur sa joue.

J: je ne vous ferais jamais renoncer à votre carrière pour moi.

S: je me fous de ma carrière.

J: carter, vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle. Le monde est sur le point de s'en rendre compte et vous le méritez.

S: je ne suis pas...

J: vous êtes la première experte mondiale de la porte des étoiles. La première femme à l'avoir traversé. La première femme à avoir sauver le monde...à plusieurs reprises même. Et vous êtes en passe de devenir la femme la plus gradée de l'usaf. Dans quelques années votre carrière atteindra un stade qu'aucune femme n'a jamais pu atteindre jusque là. C'est beaucoup trop important pour que vous risquiez tout pour...

S: toi.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement.

S: mais...et si moi ce que je veux, c'est être une femme heureuse tout simplement. Heureuse auprès de toi.

J: ce serait une erreur...je ne te laisserais pas faire ça.

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Chacun cherchant une solution.

Mais aucun n'en trouva.

Le poste de général de la base était beaucoup trop important, jack ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le céder à la mauvaise personne.

Le monde dépendait d'eux...

La seconde sonnerie du réveil les fit de nouveau sursauter, marquant définitivement la fin de leurs congés, du bonheur éphémère qu'ils avaient partagés.

Le major carter se redressa alors. Soudain pudique, elle enveloppa son corps du mieux qu'elle put dans le drap qu'elle laissait auparavant négligemment posé sur sa hanche. Elle se leva. Droite. Enfila silencieusement ses vêtements, tel un automate.

L'homme ne la regarda pas.

Cette pudeur, cette gêne entre eux venait soudain de réapparaître. Toute trace d'intimité avait disparu.

Les murs se redressaient entre eux sans qu'ils ne luttent. C'était ainsi, voilà tout.

Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, elle se tourna vers l'homme qui, assis au bord du lit, se passait une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, les remettant en place.

Lorsqu'il leva le regard vers elle, se permettant un petit sourire en coin, elle hocha la tête en guise de salut.

S: mon général.

J, neutre: carter.

D'un geste, elle se tourna et disparu hors de la pièce.

Le général O'neill poussa un long soupir pouvant s'assimiler à un sanglot étouffer.

Il avait une réunion dans une demi-heure, il se devait d'être à l'heure.

Peu importe ce rêve qu'ils venaient de vivre, aujourd'hui la vie reprenait.

C'est ainsi, les héros sacrifient leur vie pour sauver le monde. Ils étaient des héros.

De véritable héros...

FIN


End file.
